In recent years, along with the advance of the technology of augmented reality (AR) or virtual reality (VR), technological innovation in head-mounted displays also has been advancing. For contents that require the use of a head-mounted display, an image has to be changed in a manner interlocking with the movement of a user or changes in his/her field of vision, the amount of computation for preparing data to be supplied to the display is enormous. Besides, along with image definition enhancement of head-mounted displays, the number of pixels tends to increase. Moreover, along with the increase of the screen size for pursuing a wider viewing angle, the number of pixels increases. When the number of pixels in a head-mounted display increases in this way, such problems as drastic increase of the required data transfer rate and the amount of computation arise.
As a conventional configuration to solve this problem, for example, a display device in which the pitch of pixels arranged in peripheral parts of the display screen thereof is increased as compared with the pitch in the center part is disclosed in JP-H6 (1994)-282245-A. Further, a display device in which the density of pixels arranged in peripheral parts of a display screen is set smaller than the density of the same in the center part is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2795779.
With these configurations, by decreasing the resolution in the peripheral parts as compared with the center part in the display screen, the total number of pixels can be reduced with the definition in the center of the field of vision (the center part) being maintained, whereby the amount of data can be reduced.
In the cases of the above-described conventional configurations, however, the pixel electrode size, the line pitch, etc. are not uniform in the display screen. The control of process conditions at the time of manufacture is therefore complicated, and there is concern about reductions in the efficiency in the manufacture, the non-defective rate, and the like.
In light of these problems, it is an object of the disclosure below to provide a display device in which the substantial resolution is partially different in the display screen while the line pitch is uniform in the display screen.
In order to achieve the above-described object, a display device according to one embodiment includes a pixel region that includes a plurality of pixels arranged in matrix; a plurality of lines connected to the pixels, the lines including a plurality of gate lines that extend in a first direction and a plurality of source lines that extend in a second direction; and a driving unit that includes a gate driver that drives the gate lines, and a source driver that drives the source lines, wherein the pixels have a uniform size, and the pixel region has a low-resolution area in which m pixels (m is a natural number equal to or more than 2) adjacent in at least one of the first direction and the second direction display an identical gray level at all times.
In a display device with the configuration described above, the substantial resolution can be made partially different in the display screen while the line pitch is uniform in the display screen.